Las reinas caídas - Libro 1 - Memorias congeladas
by carlos.ramirez.aa
Summary: Esta historia está basada en el mundo de Wings of Fire de la autora Tui T. Sutherland. Cualquier nombre de especie y poderes provienen de ahí. Esta historia, este universo alterno, está basado en un sueño que tuve una vez.


En el vasto continente de Hohonu el sol estaba comenzando a salir por el horizonte brillando de forma suave y tibia brindando un sentimiento placentero a los dragones que decidieran tomar un viaje para ver el amanecer. En las montañas las aves comenzaban a cantar dando la bienvenida al nuevo día que estaba por comenzar. El viento soplaba a través de las montañas haciendo un sonido relajante mientras las hojas se movían y algunas comenzaban a caer, indicando que el otoño solo estaba a unas semanas por llegar.

Dentro de las montañas, escondido de cualquier visitante curioso o indeseado, había una cueva que solo unos pocos dragones conocían de su ubicación. En ese lugar vivían tres dragones responsables de una muy importante misión. Litchi, un joven rainwing con escamas color Esmeralda y un tatuaje tribal en su brazo se encontraba corriendo a través de los pasillos pasando múltiples habitaciones con un objetivo muy claro. Al final se encontró con la habitación de estudio de su mentor a la cual entró rápido, pero tuvo que detenerse de inmediato en la entrada.

Esta habitación se encontraba llena con diferentes libreros, todos ellos repletos de pergaminos y papeles ordenados de diferentes maneras. Multiples rocas iluminaban el lugar con un resplandor que imitaba los rayos del sol lo cual permitía a los dragones poder leer en aquel lugar sin la necesidad de salir. En medio de la pared opuesta a la entrada se encontraba un escritorio donde podías poner tu pergamino de elección y lo leyeras cómodamente. Pero en este caso ya se encontraba siendo usado por otro dragón, uno más grande y claramente más maduro que Litchi con escamas plateadas y en su pecho un tatuaje similar al del pequeño. Él se encontraba leyendo uno de los pergaminos dando la espalda al joven dragón.

"¡Lo siento!" dijo Litchi con una voz apresurada "¡Lo siento por llegar tarde, Frostbite!" diciendo el nombre del dragón con un tono preocupado.

El dragón plateado puso su garra en el pergamino aparentemente en el sitio donde había dejado de leer para girar su cabeza y ver a su compañero. Litchi pudo ver que tenía una mirada desaprobatoria lo cual lo hizo sentir más culpable por llegar tarde.

"Escamas color a jade" dijo Frostbite en un tono serio volteando a ver su pergamino nuevamente "Esta es la tercera vez seguida" mientras tomaba un reloj de arena que se encontraba al lado del pergamino, en el cual se encontraba cayendo arena de la parte superior a la inferior, y lo colocó en el mismo sitio donde tenía su garra "Al menos estás preocupado por esto" dando un profundo suspiro el cual mostró el viento helado salir de su hocico.

El dragón esmeralda sabia de lo que él se encontraba hablando con relación al color de sus escamas. Como un rainwing tiene la habilidad de cambiar el color de sus escamas a voluntad, pero tenía el mal habito de cambiarlas de manera inconsciente cada vez que sentía fuertes sentimientos. En este caso se encontraba preocupado y culposo. Este problema permitía a su mentor y compañera saber cómo se sentía en cualquier momento muy fácilmente.

"Ah… Yo…" Litchi comenzó a balbucear al mismo tiempo que movía su mirada lejos de los ojos de Frostbite mientras sus escamas cambiaban a un tono más oscuro "Ayer fue una noche difícil"

"Sí, lo entiendo" Frostbite respondió mientras observaba la entrada y miraba a Litchi de nuevo "Ir a nadar al lago es muy _difícil_" ladeando su cabeza un poco.

"¡Oh!" levantó su cabeza y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa por la respuesta de su mentor, cambiando el color de sus escamas al azul del cielo "¿Cómo… lo sabías?"

"Los vi volando desde aquí a ti y a Thoughtseeker" poniéndose de pie y caminando a la entrada "Mientras me escapaba por un momento también" dando una amigable sonrisa a Litchi y haciendo un ademán para que lo siguiera "Hablando de ella, ¿dónde está?"

"No lo sé" respondió ahora siendo de color naranja "Cuando me desperté no estaba en su habitación y pensé que ya se encontraba aquí contigo"

"Voy a hablar con ella en otro momento" dando una pequeña pausa "Después de castigarla, claro está"

"No seas rudo con ella" se apresuró a defenderla, ahora con escamas color chocolate "A veces quiere estar a sola, con sus pensamientos"

Thoughtseeker era su amiga y compañera en su rol importante. Ella era una nightwing de la misma edad que él, con escamas color morado cubriendo su cuerpo y unas cuantas de color plateado simulando unas gotas al lado de sus ojos. Pero esas escamas plateadas venían con una poderosa habilidad, el leer las mentes. Litchi y Frostbite sabían sobre ello y entendían cómo en ocasiones podría ser muy molesto para ella, por lo que solía escapar por si misma para evitar el siempre escuchar los pensamientos de sus compañeros.

"Lo tomaré en cuenta cuando hable con ella" serio al tiempo que se detenía frente una gran puerta.

Hecha de piedra estaba formada por dos puertas individuales de forma rectangular, ambas con una altura de tres dragones adultos y el ancho de uno y medio. Cada una contaba con una barra para que pudieras empujarla o jalarla para abrirla. En ellas estaba gravado los emblemas de cada reino acompañado con un dragón de dicho clan. Mudwings, rainwings y sandwings en la de la izquierda; icewings, nightwings y seawings a la derecha, mientras que los skywings se encontraban en la cima del resto.

Litchi entendió que para Frostbite era una puerta que ya había visto tras décadas de haber vivido en aquel sitio y probablemente se encontraba aburrido de ella, siendo probablemente el mismo futuro para el mismo. Pero ahora, aún contemplándolo, no podía dejar de sentir interés y admiración por dicho trabajo.

"Litchi" habló el dragon plateado con un todo alto para captar la atención de su acompañante "Veamos cómo van tus estudios. ¿Qué es esto?" señalando a la puerta frente a ellos.

"Ah… Es la primera cosa que nos enseñaste" mirando de nuevo a la puerta para luego bajar la mirada y pensar mientras cambiaba a un color durazno "La puerta de los siete sellos" respondió directamente "La puerta que custodia los siete sellos"

"¿Qué son los siete sellos?" preguntó de nuevo con el mismo tono de voz.

"Son…" con dudas de sus recuerdos "Son un mecanismo que mantiene encerradas a 'Las Indignas'" mirando a la puerta nuevamente poniendo atención a los dragones grabados en ella. Esos dragones eran para representarlas "Si los siete sellos son activados, ellas serán liberadas. Eso es por lo que estamos aquí, para mantener seguros a todos los reinos"

Frostbite asintió con su cabeza "Estás en lo correcto. ¿Quieres ir adentro?" señalando con su cabeza a la puerta.

"¡¿Entrar?!" Litchi exclamó sorprendido ahora de color azul oscuro "¡¿Yo también?! Nunca he estado dentro" entusiasmado.

"Thoughtseeker y tu ya tienen cinco años viviendo aquí, conmigo" comenzó a explicar "Ambos van a reemplazarme algún día, y creo que es tiempo para dejarlos ver lo que hay dentro"

"¿Eso es verdad?" cambiando el color de algunas de sus escamas a amarillo "¿Ella no sería… mejor que yo?" bajando la mirada "Ella es mucho mejor que yo, se lo merece" recordando cómo ella ha podido resolver problemas mucho más rápido que él y lo buena que era utilizando la lanza. Muy diferente a él, quien no podia resolver todos los problemas y torpe con todas las armas a excepción del uso del escudo.

"Ambos lo merecen, Litchi. Es solo que tienes diferentes habilidades que ella" sonriendo amablemente a su pupilo "Esperaba que se encontrara aquí también para mostrarlo a ustedes dos, pero no sé cuánto tiempo va a tomarle…" dejando un momento de silencio, tal vez cuestionándose dónde se encontraba "Puedo confiar en ti para abrir la puerta" apuntando a la puerta de nuevo con su garra.

Litchi cambió el color de sus escamas a amarillo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa "¿Cómo la abro?" ¿Necesito algún permiso especial? ¿Una llave?"

"Una vez que fueron seleccionados a venir aquí les dieron la _llave_" señalando al tatuaje en el brazo de Litchi y luego al de su pecho "Han sido capaces de abrirla desde el comienzo. Anda, ábrela"

"Que emocionante…" al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus garras en las barras de la puerta para abrirla.

Litchi sentía una gran cantidad de emociones: alegría, ansiedad, anticipación, sorpresa y curiosidad provocando que sus escamas cambiaran de color múltiples ocasiones mientras abría la puerta y miraba en su interior.

Una enorme habitación se encontraba del otro lado con siete cascadas de lava las cuales caían desde el techo a través de agujeros cubriendo la entrada de pequeñas cuevas, mientras en el centro se encontraban siete pequeños pilares.

Toda la habitación había sido encantada por un dragón animus siglos atrás. La puerta había sido encantada para que solo pudiera ser abierta y cerrada por los elegidos, así nadie podría entrar o salir. Las paredes y techo fueron creados para que nada pudiera destruirlos, desde explosiones y terremotos hasta por hechizos de otros dragones animus; también ayudaban a mantener una temperatura agradable dentro. Las pequeñas cuevas fueron creadas para petrificar cualquier dragón dentro de ellas mientras lava fluyera en sus entradas. Los agujeros en el techo fueron creados para siempre segregar lava mientras al menos uno de los siete sellos faltara en los pilares. Era una prisión hecha con pura magia, una prisión para siete dragonas, las dragonas más peligrosas de los siete reinos.

Litchi se encontraba maravillado por todo ello, pero hubo algo que llamó su atención.

"Thoughtseeker?" preguntó al momento de identificarla en el centro de la habitación "¿Qué hace ella aquí?" preguntó de forma curiosa.

Se encontraba junto a los pilares. Seis de ellos contaban ya con una corona sobre ellos y ella se encontraba sujetando con sus garras una más.

"¡NO!" Frostbite gritó corriendo e intentando detenerla, pero su intento fue inútil.

Ella colocó la última corona en los pilares, momento en que un fuerte "CLICK" rezonó en la habitación. Lo impensable acababa de ocurrir y la lava dejó de fluir inmediatamente.

Litchi no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, muchas preguntas brotaban en su mente. Una cosa que estaba clara era que las prisioneras habían sido liberadas y ellos se encontraban en un peligro mortal. Miedo, temor, terror, pánico, horror, él quería hacer algo pero no podía pensar de manera clara.

"¡VETE!" escuchó a Frostbite "¡VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡HUYE LITCHI!"

"¿Huir, de qué?" escucharon otra voz, una voz femenina suave y calmada. Ambos dragones miraron en la dirección donde encontraron a una dragona un poco más grande que Frostbite con sus grandes alas desplegadas y escamas color escarlata, ella era una skywing. "¿Hay algún peligro aquí? No puedo verlo" al mismo tiempo que sonreía maliciosamente.

Con un movimiento rápido y fuerte de la cola de Frostbite golpeó a Litchi para hacerlo reaccionar "¡LÁRGATE!"

Antes de que el pequeño dragón pudiera hacer algo pudo ver cómo la skywing extendió su brazo y sujetó el hocico de Frostbite cerrándolo con fuerza "Eres ruidoso" ella dijo.

Litchi observe cómo los ojos del dragón plateado cambiaban entre verlo a él y la dragona, momento en que tomó una decisión y huyó dejando a Frostbite y Thoughtseeker atrás. Siguió la ruta más rápida para la salida y al llegar se preparó para emprender vuelo, solo para ser derribado por un fuerte golpe en uno de sus costados.

"¿Los estás abandonando?" una nueva voz se presentó. Esta venía de otra dragona, en este caso de una seawing con escamas color aguamarina en su abdomen y zafiro en el resto de su cuerpo, con una cola ancha y tendones entre sus garras "Van a morir, ¿lo sabías?" ladeando su cabeza un poco mientras lo miraba "¿Qué clase de héroe eres?"

Litchi temió de lo que podía ocurrir. No podía hacerle frente con sus pobres habilidades y poca experiencia en combate por lo que decidió utilizar su último recurso desapareciendo, se volvió completamente invisible justo frente a ella.

El joven dragón pudo ver la confusión en su enemiga elevándose su esperanza para escapar, pero esto cambió cuando ella cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

"Admito que tu camiflaje es el mejor que he visto, incluso mejor que Belladona" mientras frotaba el suelo con sus garras tomando piedras y polvo de ese lugar "Pero aún puedo olerte… oírte…" y en ese momento arrojó el contenido de su garra hacia él.

Las piedras y polvo lo golpearon revelando su ubicación, oportunidad que ella no perdió y saltó sobre él para mantenerlo en su lugar. Como última defensa escupió un chorro de veneno justo a sus ojos, pero para su sorpresa este corrió por su cuerpo como si de agua se tratara.

"Vine preparade" de forma orgullosa con una sonrisa, momento en que Litchi no pudo soportar más el miedo y perdió su invisibilidad mostrando lo blanco que sus escamas eran.

El sonido de alas batiendo pudo ser escuchado y las esperanzas de Litchi se recuperaron cuando vio que aterrizó un dragón con escamas plateadas a unos metros de ellos, pero al ver con cuidado se dio cuenta que se trataba de otra dragona, no era Frostbite si no otra icewing.

"Su camuflaje va a ser un problema" ella dijo viéndolo en el suelo "Déjame encargarme de ello" al momento en que ella sujetó su brazo izquierdo con sus propias garras.

Ese fue el momento en que Litchi sintió el peor dolor en su vida. Gritó y comenzó a sacudirse en el suelo, tiempo en que la seawing lo soltó solo para observarlo revolcarse. Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos mientras sujetaba su brazo el cual pudo sentir lo helado que se encontraba. Estaba sufriendo de congelamiento en el sitio que lo sujetaron ahora con sus escamas completamente congeladas y muertas.

"Con esas escamas no podrá camuflarse nunca más" dijo la dragona plateada al tiempo que más dragonas aparecían en escena.

Una dragona con cuerpo robusto y un hocico ancho de escamas marrón se colocó junto a ella. Con ella otra dragona de apariencia similar a Litchi, pero mayor y con escamas de múltiples colores que cambiaban como el aceite en agua. Otra dragona con escamas oscuras y una apariencia similar a Thoughtkeeper se colocó junto a la de color zafiro y en su contraste a su lado se colocó una color amarillo y un aguijón en la punta de su cola. Al final se hizo presente la dragona color escarlata.

Litchi tuvo un momento para preguntarse qué le había pasado a Frostbite, por alguna razón ella se encontraba aquí.

"¿Qué haremos con él?" preguntó la dragona de escamas oscuras.

"_Nosotras_ creemos que lo mejor es deshacernos de él" dijo la dragona marrón.

Ver a las siete dragonas frente a él y escuchar aquellas palabras provocó que creciera el miedo de Litchi. Quería huir, escapar, no poder ser seguido por ninguna de ellas. Sabía que no podría ganarle a una de ellas, mucho menos a las siete al mismo tiempo. El terror fue tal que se olvidó del dolor de su brazo congelado y de alguna forma recuperó fuerzas para usar su camuflaje de nuevo cubriendo su cuerpo completo.

"¿No habías congelado su brazo?" preguntó la dragona con el aguijón.

"Lo hice" le respondió la dragona de hielo con una cara seria "No debería poder hacerlo, al menos no en su brazo"

"Eso no importa" respondió la azulada "Tiene tanto miedo que aún sigue frente a nosotros"

Ahí es cuando Litchi entendió que ser invisible no sería suficiente, no funcionaría contra ellas. Deseó no solo ser invisible, pero que tampoco pudieran escucharlo u olerlo, que no pudiera ser encontrado por un lector de mentes o un vidente, incluso por cualquier dragón animus. Él solo quería desaparecer.

"Yo solo quiero regresar con aquel rey estúpido tan pronto sea posible" habló la dragona escarlata, mostrando una amplia sonrisa "Así que… ¿qué estamos esperando?"


End file.
